ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends by Nature
Legends by Nature Original Legends by Nature poster. Stable Members See members Name(s) Legends by Nature Debut March 19, 2006 Disbanded 2008 after several reincarnations Promotion(s) Supreme Action Wrestling European Wrestling Federation Prominent Wrestling Organization Legends by Nature (or LBN for abbreviation) was a professional e-wrestling tweener alliance that originated in Supreme Action Wrestling and was originally composed of Alex Liddel, Nate Franklin and Ray Damian, while Kenku enrolled before he left and was replaced with Destiny Graves. The goal of the group was to secure absolute supremacy over a promotion. It began with the common notion of each member being a superior naturalist in their abilities, so much they believed they were legends by nature. With appearances in more than one promotion, there have been several reincarnations since 2007 in European Wrestling Federation with the group last consisting of Andrew Watts, Brandon Watkins, Gary Schneider and Madison Divera prior to the folding of the promotion. History Formation (2006) In March 2006, Alex Liddel and Ray Damian spoke about the potential of forming a group, first mentioning the name "The Revolutionaries" and eventually settled on Liddel's suggestion, "Legends by Nature" as they were given creative control in Supreme Action Wrestling to invest in the idea. Liddel advanced over Damian and Lex Love on the March 5 edition of Sunday Night SAW becoming the contender to Johnny Nitric and his SAW Championship which was won in a "Royalty Ladder Match" the previous week. At the Redemption PPV in March, Damian's hope of dethroning SAW Combat Champion Chris Lightning came to no avail. Following the match, however, Kenku debuted and apparently joined LBN after attacking Lightning and embracing with Damian. That same night, Liddel, in the main event, lost to Nitric for the SAW Championship. Somewhat hindering his singles run, Damian partnered with Nate Franklin as a tag team under the same name. On their debut as a team on the March 19 edition of Sunday Night SAW, Damian and Franklin defeated SAW Owners 2 Priceless (Seth Major and Mike Rudd) and Gathering of Destined Souls (Marshall James and Lars Braddock) in a Triple Team TLC match to win the SAW Tag Team Championship and become the first ever holders, by retrieving the belts suspended above. Supremacy & End of SAW (2006) Soon after, LBN and Gathering of Destined Souls (G.O.D.S) began feuding. The solid team effort on part of Damian and Franklin made for the opposition's unavailing efforts in capturing the Tag Titles. At the Rising Evil PPV in April, both groups squared off for supremacy in an 8-Man Elimination Tag match which LBN won when Liddel hit a Cold Shoulder (The Dominator) on the last remaining member of the group, Braddock. In pursuit of the SAW Title, Liddel, at that same event, ended up winning the Combat Championship due to the odds of a Triple Fall match against Nitric and Lighting involving the stakes of the Combat and SAW Championships. On the April 30 edition of Sunday Night SAW, Liddel premiered an interview talk segment called The Ice Block. Notably on the event, all members had achieved victory that night including newcomer Destiny Graves. The group held two championships as LBN remained the top group over G.O.D.S and 2 Priceless. Before their titles could be defended at a cancelled Pain Monopoly PPV in May, the promotion folded leaving Damian and Franklin as the first and last Tag Champions as well as Liddel the Combat Champion. Appearances & Reunions After Disbanding (2007-2009) In May 2007, LBN reunited with members Damian and Liddel in European Wrestling Federation, an upstart major promotion that was making a comeback following a closure years prior. Both were out to win championships, Liddel under a stipulation in his contract that permitted him a shot at the EWF World Heavyweight Championship provided he won every match leading to the Kings of Hell PPV and Damian, who unsuccessfully competed for the EWF International Championship against Zack Riley on May 27 edition of Revolution. In June, the promotion closed before the Kings of Hell event, voiding Liddel's opportunity. Also, Andrew Watts joined the group in advance. With the resurgence of EWF in August, Liddel was on the sidelines with an injury. This prompted Damian and Watts to make LBN exist as a team between them. A feud between Watts and newcomer Sebastain Morton kicked off. Damian appeared more as just an associate than a partner, but tried to act in support on Watts' nonetheless. On the August 27 edition of Revolution, Damian competed against Morton in a Tables match, a match which Watts came out to exhibit support of his partner, but it was revealed as a swerve when Watts assisted Morton to victory and proclaimed that him and Morton were the "new blood" planning to bring LBN to new heights and stated that Damian's career was going nowhere, leading to Damian's discharge from the group. Following this, all three were drafted to the Mayhem brand. Watts defeated Damian in round one of an EWF Legacy Championship Tournament before his disappearance from active competition. Watts prolonged his succession into the finals, lastly defeating Mike Howard in a Cage match on the September 20 edition of Revolution to win the Legacy Title, the main title of the Mayhem brand. Not much time after, Morton won the EWF European Championship. With Watts taking an influential lead, LBN catapulted forward and had grouped further members in General Manager Jason De Luca, Katherine Belmont and EWF Women's Champion Darla Schmidt (very briefly) for more solidification. Moved by their dominance, LBN pushed to take complete control of the Mayhem brand over even De Luca. Moreover in September, Schmidt left the promotion vacating the Women's Title in the first stroke of dissention. At Devastation Awaits in October, De Luca, who was already scheduled to officiate the main event, informed EWF Owner Mikey Sparks that he would "shell shock" the audience. During the night, a masked man assaulted Morton in the ring after his title defense and repeated the act on Watts following a grueling Triple Threat First Blood main event match with Mike Howard and Kostoff which saw him lose the Legacy Title to both. De Luca unmasked the assailant to reveal Damian as the culprit. Liddel reunited with Damian as half of the original LBN, with the addition of De Luca, who turned on Watts in the process. Damian's attack helped place Watts out of action as De Luca, Damian and Liddel operated as the new unit. In December, however, EWF folded once again. In June 2008 after EWF reopened, Damian followed up on his vengeance on Watts, executing a surprise return to savage his counterpart due to his betrayal and theft of the LBN name, and planned to hinder Watts' path to the EWF World Heavyweight Championship in return. The feud entered, and mostly culminated at Kings of Hell that month, where Watts defeated Damian in a San Francisco Street Fight after hitting his Highlight finisher. Alex Liddel re-signed with EWF around this time and inexplicably joined Watts' (who dropped his Alliance of Defiance group) in his new version of LBN with other members Adam Stone and Brooke Logan, but Liddel departed the promotion not long after. Moreover, more members were gathered in Gary Schneider, Brandon Watkins and Madison Divera after the booting of Stone and Logan, but eventually for the final time, EWF went under. A reunion of LBN was teased in Prominent Wrestling Organization in April 2009 when Damian and Ethan Lee Alexander teamed up in a PWO Tag Team Championship Tournament and lost to Katherine Stryfe and Joey Harris in round one due to Damian giving in to submission. Incensed, Alexander attacked Damian before Watts made the save under the pretense of coming to a reconciliation with his former partner, but this was seen as deception when he performed his Highlight finisher on Damian and revealed his true alliance with Alexander. This marked the final LBN appearance to date. List of incarnations In wrestling *'Theme music' **''Blow Me Away'' by Breaking Benjamin (used in EWF) **''Image of the Invisible'' by Thrice (used in SAW) Championship and accomplishments *'Supreme Action Wrestling' **SAW Combat Championship (1 time) - Alex Liddel **SAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Ray Damian and Nate Franklin *'European Wrestling Federation' **EWF Legacy Championship (1 time) - Andrew Watts **EWF X-Division Championship (1 time) - Andrew Watts **EWF European Championship (1 time) - Sebastain Morton **EWF Women's Championship (1 time) - Darla Schmidt Category: Stables